


Fire Blood

by actuallyfailure



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure
Summary: La terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air.Quatre éléments qui s'ils ne sont pas contrôlés peuvent faire énormément de dégâts.Jules ne contrôle pas le sien. Elle est dangereuse. Elle est recherchée. Mais personne ne la trouve.





	1. Fire House

Les yeux grands ouverts, Jules regarde le plafond. Il devrait être blanc. C'est la couleur d'un plafond habituellement. Pourtant, celui qu'elle contemple est rouge. Rouge sang. Ses yeux ne cesse de cligner pour chasser ce pourpre mais rien ne change.  Son corps est brûlant. Son sang frémit, bout à l'intérieur de ses veines. Sa peau est moite, brillante de sueur. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive, elle doit être fiévreuse, elle doit sûrement halluciner. Elle aimerait appeler quelqu'un, sa mère, son père, n'importe qui, juste pour stopper cette chaleur qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Elle n'a pas mal, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas normal. Ses yeux ce ferment alors que des flammes orange vifs l'entourent. Son corps convulse. Puis plus rien. Comme une poupée de chiffon son corps retombe brusquement. Dans un réflexe, comme à la sortie d'un cauchemars, ses yeux s'ouvrent et son buste se redresse. Un cri sort de sa gorge, le cri d'une peur panique. Autour d'elle il n'y a plus rien d'autre que les débris d'une maison brulée. Ce n'était pas un cauchemars et malgré ses cris, rien ne change autour d'elle. Les sirènes des pompiers se font entendre. Puis celle des voitures de police. Jules n'a que deux choix et elle le sait : se rendre à la police et passer pour une folle ou disparaitre et ne pas finir en hôpital psychiatrique. Sans hésiter une seconde, ses jambes se mettent à courir. Elle ne sera pas enfermée, jamais.


	2. Burned Land

Jules a perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle court, son cœur bat à la chamade. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, la nuit s'enroule autour d'elle. L'adrénaline de la course se transforme en celle de la peur. Sa vue se brouille et son corps chauffe. Son cœur bat encore plus vite. Ça ne peut pas recommencer. 

À ses pieds, l'herbe commence à noircir. Elle se remet à courir. Au fil de sa course les flammes la suivent. Elle ne contrôle plus rien. Si seulement les flammes pouvaient la prendre et la tuer mais quelque part dans sa tête elle sait que ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit trouver de l'eau. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle pense à la falaise. Elle n'est pas loin. 

Les flammes quelles crées la suivent, comme un être cherchant à l'engloutir, ne voulant faire qu'un. Le bord de la falaise se découpe dans l'obscurité. Jules n'hésite pas une seconde et saute dans le vide, son corps chutant de plusieurs mètres avant de plonger durement dans l'eau glacée. 

Les flammes s'éteignent brusquement, ne laissant derrière elle que de la _terre brûlée_.


End file.
